


Silent But Deadly

by Ritzykun



Category: Samurai 7 (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Kyuuzo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: A Kuyzo-centric fic, based upon the notion Kuyzo never died at the final battle against Kanna and the Nobuseri.





	Silent But Deadly

Title: Silent But Deadly  
Series: Samurai 7  
Character: Kuyzo  
Genre: Action/Adventure  
Rating: T  
Type: One-Shot [659 Words]

A man wandered along the road, stepping softly in high strung boots, coat flapping around his legs and double swords clinking in their scabbard on his back. The wind blew fast from his current position out in the open as he calmly looked around for the enemy samurai, hard green eyes looking from beneath an uncouth shock of messy golden hair.

His hands were at his waist, bunched into fists but loose and quick enough he could open them and draw his blades with no effort at all. The frowning mouth on his face was tight, and stayed there all the time, as the mouth of the blond barely opened to speak his low, and deep voice, making people shiver at its sound.

He silently wondered if he was alone, or if the enemy had followed and tracked him all the way out here, to this remote area where he could fight to his heart's content and have no one yelling at him. No one told Kyuzo how to fight, he was master of the double blade and silent killing style that had made him a bodyguard to the late Emperor's son years back.

Stepping off the road, Kyuzo found a lone tree, bare of leaves and barely having any branches. It was fairly small but made him feel he wasn't alone as he sat in the grass, leaning against its stocky trunk. His eyes threatened to close as he became overcome with tiredness, he hadn't slept in days, and though he was steadfast in staying alert and awake often, he couldn't shake the feeling of sleep from his body.

He had fallen to slumber for a few hours, to be woken by the crack of a stick somewhere nearby. Jolting up he looked around, peering through his messy hair, hands clenched and ready to draw at a moment's notice. A figure crept toward him through the open road, he could see them coming, and locked blades as the drew near. Dashing up on his assailant his blades sparked and shrieked as they met the attackers' single sword. Kuyzo's eyes widened a bit as he noticed who was attacking him, it was one of the samurai loyal to the Nobuseri, the giant samurai were gone from villages, good and dead, yet there were individuals loyal to the cause they had tried to bring about.

This man was partly clad in burnt and damaged parts of such a broken Nobuseri, the blond silent samurai knew the smell anywhere; and these parts were ones he had sliced himself, likely in their battle fighting with Kanna Village against the large inhuman samurai. He lashed out at Kuyzo, obviously afraid for his life, his hands shook as he rattled the blade to bounce harmlessly off Kyuzo's double assault. Drawing the man back to the road, Kuyzo roughly slipped a foot to hook and throw the other off balance, making him stumble and fall, landing square on his back with a groan.

"Don't kill me!" He shrieked, and scrambled to get away. The blond's sword forced him to stay still against the road, angry green eye glaring death at him, as Kuyzo's mouth slightly inched into a frown. He didn't want to kill the man, but he was a rebel, one with whom Kuyzo should deal with, and not allow to roam free. But he felt giving, the man was human and not Nobuseri after all, he had enough compassion in him to let up his blade, and step back from the trembling man who called himself a samurai.

Without looking at him, the man scrambled to his feet, shaking in his shoes, and took off at a full sprint, screaming. The blond felt the urge to smile, he almost did, but the action never took place. Once again he resumed his path on the road, just walking. He wanted to find his rival, though Kambei was in the afterlife, Kuyzo could feel his presence.


End file.
